


The Moon Seemed Bigger Than Usual

by aintcha_kinda_gay



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, I didn't even mention the whole thing with her son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintcha_kinda_gay/pseuds/aintcha_kinda_gay
Summary: I'm used to poetry, but I'm playing around with regular writing. I was going for kinda existential because that's always fun to write.
Kudos: 13





	The Moon Seemed Bigger Than Usual

Usually Tesla stayed up late working on his machines, but tonight he wasn’t working, so why was he still up? He didn’t know.

He opened the window and saw the city, the view from the clock tower was amazing. He imagined all the people in their homes, with their families. Tesla didn’t have a family. What if he did? He had the opportunity, many years ago.

Anna.

He closed the window.

He couldn’t remember her surname, but he remembered how beautiful she was, how when he looked in her eyes, he felt understood. He remembered the walks, he remembered how they would talk about their dreams for hours on end: she wanted a family, he wanted to be an inventor.

He remembered how amazing she was to talk to, how smart she was, how much he wanted to tell her, but didn’t.

That was a long time ago.

He had made his choice.

He opened the window again, and looked into the endless black. He sat on the windowsill.

_You went back to college._

He found himself drifting out into the night, the soft hum of the electricity coursing through his fingertips.

_You stayed in touch._

He felt the breeze on his face, he closed his eyes.

_She started a family._

All was calm. All was still.

_She accomplished her dream._

He sat on someone’s roof.

_You started gambling._

He looked at the stars.

_You dropped out of college._

The moon seemed so big.

_You went to America._

The stars seemed to shine a bit brighter than usual.

_You dug ditches._

But only slightly.

_Now you’re here._

The night was quieter than usual.

_Now you only have one arm._

But he was the same as always.

_She accomplished her dream._

He thought about the people in their homes.

_But did you accomplish yours?_

He thought about their families.

_You were in America._

There was a slight breeze.

_You dug ditches._

All was calm. All was still.

_Now you’re here._

Tesla decided to go back in the morning, it would have to be early though, He didn’t want anybody to know he was gone.


End file.
